Momentos de las hormonas de Katherine kavanagh
by milidemily
Summary: Momentos de Kate durante su embarazo!
1. Capítulo 1

Momentos confusos de las hormonas de Kate Kavanagh

Kate POV

Estoy cansada de estar embrazada el que dijo que este periodo es la dulce espera nuca tuvo un bebe en su panza, me dolía la espalda tenia los pies hinchados perdí mi cintura y para rematar mi vida sexual con Elliot ha decaído considerablemente pero no sé cómo diablos me sentía tan feliz dentro de mi esta mi hija mi bebita tengo tantas ganas de conocerla además Elliot se ha comportado tan protector conmigo desde que supimos que seriamos padres él dice que seré una buena madre pero tengo miedo de hacer algo mal no me perdonaría hacer las cosas mal con mi niña afortunadamente cuento con Elliot sé que el estará ahí para para nosotras. Ya tengo casi 8 meses de embarazo y ya no puedo ir a trabajar estoy tan grande como una casa aunque Elliot no para de decirme que me veo hermosa la verdad no sé cómo puede creer tal cosa yo solo puedo ver mi panza nada más soy ahora. Me encontraba en casa arreglando la ropita de mi bebe cuyo armario tiene más cosas que el mío todo gracias a sus tías Ana y Mía en el cuarto de mi beba que el mismo Elliot construyo este tiene una vista hermosa al bosque cercano nuestra casa eso le daba mucho luminosidad al cuarto de paredes blancas llenas de cuadros con nuestras fotos y un estante lleno de peluches y un mural de flores alrededor de su cuna color caoba y su nombre en mayúsculas color rosa AVA ese será su nombre después de muchas opciones y discusiones nuestra hija tiene nombre Ava Grace Grey estaba tan encimada en mis pensamientos que no escuche a mi esposo llegar hasta que me abraza por detrás tocando mi panza pongo mis manos sobre las suyas y Ava comenzó a patear como loca creo que ya sabe que el es su padre es solo que lo mire y ella comienza a patear con fuerza.

Creo que te ha extrañado estaba muy tranquila hasta ahora, dije sonriente pegándome más a Elliot cuanto amo a este hombre nunca imagine que el hermano del loco controlador del novio de Ana seria mi esposo y el padre de mi hija.

Mm solo Ava me ha extrañado? Pregunta haciendo un adorable puchero para girarme y besarme acercándome mas a el tanto como mi panzota nos lo permitía mi reposo prenatal se estaba haciendo aburrido mientras Elliot salía a trabajar todos los días y yo me quedaba en casa , me separo para susurrar en su oído que me lleve a nuestra habitación de repente sus fuertes brazos me cargan como sino pesara nada hasta la habitación cuando llegamos me deja suavemente sobre la cama Elliot comienza a besar mi cuello mi clavícula y va quitando lentamente mi blusa y sujetador empieza besar mis pechos sonríe porque sabe que desde que me embarace han crecidos dos tallas y son más sensibles que antes no puedo reprimir mis gemidos amo sus labios sobre mis pechos esto me excita mucho Oh Por Dios Amo a este hombre y mucho podría decirse que con locura pero en este momento solo puedo pensar en un delicioso helado de mantecado con trozos de nueces y fresas bañado con sirope de chocolate.

Espera amor no quiero sexo ahora digo con hilo de voz por la sanción que producen en mi sus besos, me mira totalmente desorientado.

Lo que dije no tengo ganas amor tengo antojo de helado de mantecado con trozos de nueces y fresas bañado en sirope de chocolate puedes conseguirlo? Pregunto con mi mejor mirada de cordero degollado.

Oh nena ahora tienes un antojo? Responde haciendo pucheros.

Si mi vida por favor a menos que quieras que nuestra hija nazca con cara de nuez? Digo totalmente enojada por Dios soy una mujer embarazad con un antojo es tan difícil que lo entienda, suspira resignado y comienza arreglar su ropa para salir.

Está bien nena iré por tu helado y todo lo que se te antoja solo espérame aquí ya regreso dijo besa mi frente y sale dl cuarto.

Al cabo de diez minutos estoy súper impaciente porque Elliot se tarda tanto en conseguir mi antojo ahora mi bebe va a tener cara de nuez por culpa de su padre miro el reloj una y otra vez me siento cansada bostezo un par de veces y no sé cómo me quede dormida hasta que siento que mi marido me despierta y lo primero que veo es su hermosa sonrisa que apreciaría mejor si me dejara dormir como se le ocurre despertarme estoy durmiendo muy a gusto en mi cama calientita.

Nena despierta ya traje tu helado como lo pediste y me muestra la copa que tare sobre una bandeja exactamente como lo imagine helado de mantecados con nueces fresas y bañado con sirope de chocolate, lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y le digo

YA NO QUIERO NADA ELLIOT GREY COMO SE TE OCURRE DESPERTARME TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO ME CUESTA DORMIR CON ESTA PANZA? NOO NO LA TIENES PORQUE NO ERES TU QUIEN LA ESTA CARGANDO ASI QUE LLEVATE ESA BANDEJA FUERA DE MI VISTA Y DEJAME DORMIR. Me mira asustado y asiente en silencio me ayuda a recostarme otra vez me arropa deja un beso sobre mis labios.

Duerme nena guardare el helado para más tarde, sale del cuarto y yo trato de dormir de nuevo y no lo consigo doy varias vueltas antes de aceptar que ya no podre dormir mas no puede dejar de pensar en lo grosera que fui con Elliot el solo quería complacerme y yo le respondo así no fue justo con el mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas (malditas hormonas) empiezo a sollozar sin control Elliot entra al cuarto se acuesta a mi lado me abraza para consolarme me dice que me ama y todo tipo de pablaras cariñosas lloro aún más por lo afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado hasta que logro calmarme lo beso y seguimos con lo que empezamos antes de mi antojo después de una larga sesión de sexo caemos agotados y me abrazo a el tanto como panza me lo permite y me dejo llevar por Morfeo pensando en que falta muy poco para la llegada de nuestra hija tengo una vida maravillosa junto al hombre que más amo sin dudas será un buen padre nada puede ser mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste como el anterior muchas pidieron que continuara aquí está el nuevo Capi. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, especialmente a Mony por ayudarme con el capi a leer!

Capítulo 2

Kate pov

Ya falta poco para la llegada de mi hija estoy muy emocionada pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa cualquier cosa podría salir mal sé que soy un poco paranoica pero soy una mama primeriza me preocupo por todo aunque Ana no para de repetirme que me relaje y disfrute del momento no se cómo ella ha hecho esto dos veces pero bueno, para cada quien es diferente.

Elliot y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera del consultorio de mi Doctora, para mi última revisión antes del parto pronto tendremos a nuestra hija y todo estará bien, Elliot está un poco inquieto sé que no le gusta la espera no ha dejado de mover sus pies nos miramos y le sonrío para que se tranquilice después de 15 minutos de espera la enferma me llama ya es nuestro turno.

La doctora Greene por recomendación de Ana y Christian ha llevado todo mi embarazo y asistirá el parto de acuerdo al plan.

-**Hola futuros papas me alegra verlos listos para el ultimo chequeo.** saludo la doctora cuando entramos, asentimos en silencio porque ambos estamos muy ansiosos con la llegada de nuestra hija,

- **Se que están nerviosos pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse todo está bien así que Katherine ve a cambiarte para la ecografía por favor.**

Me cambie rápidamente y la doctora me indico que me acostara en la camilla para comenzar con el examen subió la bata midió mi panza y me puso el gel para la ecografía comenzó hacer movimientos circulares para ver mejor a la bebe.

Elliot estaba a mi lado tomando mi mano cuando vimos la pantalla se distinguía claramente su cabeza, piernas, manos se veía tan perfecta no puede evitar que se me saliera una lagrima, estoy impaciente para conocer a mi bebe, de pronto la expresión de la doctora cambia me preocupo ella se veía confundida, en ese momento no puede evitar imaginar que algo malo pasaba con mi hija.

**- Todo bien doctora?**

**- Si todo bien es solo que hay algo que quiero ver mejor déjame consultar con mi asistente. Salió del consultorio muy rápido.**

Elliot se acercó más a mí para abrazarme y decirme cosas cariñosas para calmarme luego de lo que pareció una eternidad regreso la doctora Greene con mala cara eso no me gustaba nada, me pidió que me cambiara para hablar con nosotros fui a cambiarme en tiempo record y regrese Elliot me ayudo a sentarme y estábamos los dos frente a la doctora.

Cuando dijo:- **Bueno no quiero que se preocupen con lo que les voy a decir todo está muy bien con el bebe y con Kate solo que según esta nueva ecografía el bebe no es una niña, es un niño.**

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas estuve casi nueve meses añorando la llegada de mi hija preparando sus cosas su ropa por Dios ya tenemos todo listo para tener una niña y viene ahora la doctora a decirnos que es un varón no, no esto no puede ser volteo a ver a Elliot y su cara es todo un poema se que le agrada la idea de tener un varón y se que está muy contento por lo que acaba de decir la doctora.

- **Como no lo supo antes tiene una idea de lo ilusionados que estábamos cuando nos dijo que sería una niña y ahora nos sale con que es un niño no lo puedo creer donde diablos le dieron su titulo como ginecóloga, se lo regalaron o qué?**

Estoy muy molesta no puedo creerlo esta doctora que se cree como juega con estas cosas debe ser una broma

y para rematar empiezo a llorar.

- **Tranquila nena relájate le puede hacer daño al bebe deja que la doctora nos explique, toma mi mano y besa mis nudillos para reconfórtame.**

-** Bueno como les decía todo está muy bien es muy raro que estas cosas pasen dado que tu embarazo está muy avanzado pero esa es la realidad Katherine tendrás un varón muy sano.**

Después de su explicación no sé qué decir o como sentirme me quito la bata de hospital y salimos en silencio del consultorio totalmente en shock por la noticia que nos acaba de dar la doctora Greene, subimos al auto aun en silencio y así fue todo el trayecto a casa, cuando llegamos, me dirijo a la habitación que sería de AVA ,que lastima lo que hoy nos dijo la doctora Greene que mi bebe será un varón, tan ilusionada que estaba por tener a mi princesita, pero no importa, este bebe será mi rey, mi todo, lo decía en voz alta mientras me acariciaba el vientre, ahora pequeño papa y toda la familia Grey pensaremos en cómo llamarte corazón, lo decía con tanto amor mirando hacia mi vientre. Mientras me mecía suavemente en la mecedora del cuarto del bebe me quede dormida hasta que mi marido, cariñosamente me despierta de mi siesta definitivamente fue mala idea dormirme en la mecedora me duele mucho la espalda Elliot me toma de la mano y vamos a nuestra habitación desde que salimos del consultorio de la doctora ninguno de los dos ha roto el silencio después de todo ambos necesitamos tiempo para asimilar la noticia de que tendremos un varón, cuando entramos él se dirige a la cama y yo al baño a ponerme la pijama necesito dormir, todo este asunto me ha dejado agotada aparte siento que mis pies van explotar de lo hinchados que están.

Decido tomar una ducha calienta para relajarme un poco antes de dormir al terminar me pongo mi camisón y voy a la cama donde esta Elliot leyendo un libro sobre paternidad aunque opino que tiene una colección desmesurada de esos libros se que quiere hacer todo lo mejor por nuestro hijo y eso lo ayuda pues no se lo puedo prohibir me acuesto de mi lado y Elliot me mira y antes de que pueda decir algo lo beso con ternura no se qué hice en mi vida para estar a su lado y formar una familia con el.

Bendita sea esa noche que lo conocí en la discoteca cuando Ana llamo a Christian y llegaron juntos; Elliot responde a mi beso con tanta pasión o más que yo, solo nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno nos acurrucamos en la cama mientras el sigue leyendo y decido romper el silencio porque ya no lo aguanto mas no es el fin del mundo vamos a tener un hijo debemos estar felices por ello lo beso un poco más hasta que logro captar su atención de nuevo.

- **Cariño de verdad no creo que haga falta que leas tantos libros sobre paternidad recuerda que estamos juntos y todo va a salir bien seremos buenos padres.** Digo dulcemente besando sus mejillas y su mandíbula me vuelve loca besarlo no me cansaría nunca de hacerlo y responde.

- **Oh nena sé que enloquecí un poco con los libros pero solo quiero ser un buen padre para nuestro hijo como lo fue Carrick para nosotros a pesar de todo Christian, Mia y yo tuvimos una infancia feliz nuestro padre siempre estuvo ahí siempre he querido ser como el ,cuándo tenga mis propios hijos**, suspira claramente está preocupado pero no puedo permitir que siga así debo hacer que entienda que con o sin libros haremos un buen trabajo con nuestro hijo tomo su rostro entre mis manos para acercarlo más y que entienda de una vez por todas.

**- Pues no tienes nada que preocuparte Elliot Grey eres un buen hombre cariñoso tierno protector amoroso y serás un buen padre para nuestro pequeño rey así saca esas tonterías de tu cabeza está claro que debemos asimilar lo que la doctora nos dijo hoy pero no quiere decir que vamos a querer menos a nuestro hijo además te conozco bien sé que te hace mucha ilusión que el bebe sea varón así podrás hacer todas cosas de hombres que quieras con él.**

-**Mañana temprano llamaremos a todos para que vengan a la casa y para darles la noticia**. Sonreímos y nos besamos otro poco para luego dormimos abrazados mañana nos espera un largo día todo los Grey se van a enterar que nuestro pequeño rey viene en camino.


End file.
